Speak Now
by violin27
Summary: This is basicly a fanfiction about the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift, please read and review:


**Speak Now**

This was the day I have dreaded my whole life, Chad's wedding. You would think, Sonny, really? You would want to break up a relationship Chad had with a girl he loves and he would want to spend his whole entire life with? But you see, you're wrong. Ever since I came to Condor studios, I found out that Chad and I secretly liked each other. Well I did. Well I guess, me or him was too shy to ask each other out, and now it led to this.

Chad was going to marry the girl who was a total brat to everyone. Her name was Marissa. She was disgusting, just a stick in a crowd. She was a total whore, and was mean to everyone except Chad. She lied to Chad every day. She was a fake.

It was 6:00 A.M in California, and I was on a jog. I went to Chad's house and went to his mailbox. I re-read my letter, and anonymously put it in his mail box. Just then I saw a shadow figure by the front door, and I quickly went over to a bush to hide.

Then I saw Chad come out. He was even more breath taking then I saw him one year ago. I eyed him as he went to his mailbox. He grabbed all his mail, but then he noticed a loose leaf paper that wasn't in an envelope or addressed. He read it in confusion, and went back inside. I hoped he found meaning in that letter.

It was now 4:00 PM and I sneaked into the church. I saw the whole cast of Mackenzie falls there, and also Chad's closest friends, just gatherd around and talking. I looked more thoroughly and I saw Marissa's snotty little family all dressed in pastel, with their high backs, and bragging about their daughter.

I started walking a little bit farther in the hall, and I suddenly heard yelling from a door that was slightly opened. I suddenly saw Marissa yelling at one of the bridesmaid about not loosing enough weight for today. She was so ugly, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. Chad probably thought that this wasn't how it was supposed to be. I then lose myself in a daydream, and thinking how it would really go if it was me who was going to walk down that isle instead of Marissa.

I was hiding behind a curtain, making sure I wasn't seen. I then heard the organ playing the wedding march, but to me it sounded like a death march. She suddenly appeared, floating down the aisle like a pageant queen, but I know that Chad wished it was me. She finally made it to the end of the isle, standing in front of Chad. Then I heard the preacher speaking, until he spoke the words, "If you don't agree that these two should wed, speak now, and forever hold your peace."

There was the silence. That was my last chance before I would lose him forever, I had to speak now. I suddenly stood up and revealed myself behind the curtain. All eyes were on me, and my hands started to shake. Horrified looks were from everyone in the room; But I kept my eyes on Chad the whole time, and started to speak out.

"Chad, I know that I'm not the kind of girl that should be rudely interrupting a white veil occasion, but we both know that you're not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl," I started repeating the note I wrote to Chad that I sent this morning," So please don't say yes, let's run away now, I'll meet you at the back of the church door, don't say another word now, just hear me out and just speak now." I finished, but then ran out the door quickly, making sure no one could see me crying.

"Sonny!" Chad said running towards me.

"Shouldn't you be marrying someone right now?" I said negatively

"Sonny, the problem is that I can't." He said. I was confused

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It's because I love someone else that's brave enough to speak now." I looked deep into his blue sparkling eyes, and our lips met each others for the first time. This was nothing compared to any of the kisses I have ever had. We slowly pulled away, and smiled at each other.

"I'm also glad that you spoke now too." I added. And we presumed kissing.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D: D :D **

**Ok so idk how many times people done this story but, I really don't know cause I haven't been looking at the archive for a long time: ) It's a little rushed. So that's it, please review and tell me what you think of it:) **


End file.
